


"Forever and Ever" (WIP title? Recommendations appreciated!)

by awkwardloafofbread



Category: Always Raining Here
Genre: ARH - Freeform, Always Raining Here - Freeform, Carter x Adrian - Freeform, M/M, Ohohoho, but i dont wanna lose my crappy stories in the comments, cardigan, enjoy?, excuses lmao, fluffy af, gay babies, i suck at titles btw, idk what im doing anymore, k thnx bye, my bed is calling me for a nap, old fic, queer teens, so im posting them here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardloafofbread/pseuds/awkwardloafofbread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>(Stolen from the fic lmao)</em> It was late. Really late. Like, HELLA LATE. But guess who was awake? You guessed it-- Carter Brooks!</p>
<p>However, he wasn't the only one who was awake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Forever and Ever" (WIP title? Recommendations appreciated!)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slight use of "harsh language"??
> 
> Originally posted here: https://disqus.com/home/discussion/alwaysraininghere/page_218/#comment-2716367087  
> BUT I didn't wanna lose the story (or save it to my computer, because no one in my family knows what PRIVACY is lmao), so I'm posting it here... yep .-.
> 
> Disclaimer: Always Raining Here obviously belongs to the amazing Hazel & Bell! <3  
> I am merely a peasant in their presence XDD

It was late. Really late. Like, HELLA LATE. But guess who was awake? You guessed it-- Carter Brooks! He was playing Animal Crossing and lost track of time.

"Shit, it's already 2am." The teen sighed as he placed his phone to his side. Just as he did so, it began to ring. Loudly.

"Crapcrapcrapcrap!" He exclaimed as he frantically tried to answer it. "Hi?" He whispered. He was in such a rush to silence the phone, that he didn't even look at who was calling him.

It took a while, but someone finally answered in a soft voice. "Carter?"

Carter's eyes widened. "Adrian?"

"Yeah." Adrian replied.

"What's wrong?" Carter asked. He was worried. Adrian usually never called him this late.

"Nothing's really _wrong_..."

"Okay?" Carter said in disbelief.

"Wanna meet?" Adrian abruptly asked.

"Really? This late?"

"Sorry, were you sleeping?" Adrian began to sound like he regretted calling Carter at the hour. Carter couldn't help but chuckle.

"No, no. It's fine. I was still awake." A huge sigh of relief could be heard from Adrian's side of the phone.

"Then...do you wanna meet up?"

Carter thought for a while. If he was caught leaving the house at this hour, he may get one of two things-- a lecture, or an interrogation. Both of which he did not want to encounter.

However, if he went, he could see Adrian. Carter smirked. _Fuck it._ He thought. _Adrian definitely outweighs any of the consequences._

"Sure." Carter said as if he had the answer immediately and totally wasn't pondering on whether he should see his boyfriend or not. "Where?"

"The park near the school."

"Alright. Be right there."

"Okay. See you then." Adrian hung up. Something had to be wrong. This whole thing just made Carter feel a bit uneasy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Carter finally arrived at the park, he saw Adrian sitting on the swings, swinging back and forth slowly. Carter crept up behind him.

"Hello, my love!" He said rather loudly as he threw his arms around Adrian's shoulders.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Adrian jumped up from the swings and stood in what seemed to be an attacking position. Once he saw it was Carter, he sighed heavily, and lowered his arms.

"Dammit, Carter! You nearly gave me a heart-attack!" Adrian blushed slightly. Carter chuckled a bit.

"Sorry, babe. Just couldn't help myself-- you were wide open!"

Carter realized that Adrian was not pleased nor impressed, just angry. So, he approached the smaller teen and embraced him a firm hug. "I'm reaaaallly sorryyyy!!"

Adrian blushed. "Okay! Okay! I get it!" He pushed Carter away and sat back on the swings, then started to swing slowly again. Carter followed and sat on the swing set next to Adrian.

"So..." Carter's words trailed off a bit. "Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but why'd you call me here?"

Adrian stopped swinging. "Nothing really. My parents were just..." He looked up at Carter. "Being themselves again." Adrian laughed, but it sounded forced.

Carter leaned over and placed his hand on Adrian's lap. "Hun...I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. It's not your fault. Plus, I'm sort of used to it." Adrian shrugged.

Carter abruptly got up and got on his knees in front of Adrian. "That's not something that you should have to get used to!" Carter held Adrian's face-- Adrian blushed. "I'm sorry, but your parents are sort of assholes. Doing this to their son! I mean, YOU'RE THEIR SON FOR GOD'S SAKE!!" Carter began to yell.

"Babe, quiet down." Adrian said worryingly as he held Carter's hands. Carter quickly pulled Adrian close to him. Their faces were so close, it was a surprise that they didn't kiss.

Carter looked in Adrian's eyes and blushed, then he rested his forehead on Adrian's shoulder. "It's not fair..." He mumbled.

"It can't be helped. Thanks for being concerned, though." Adrian smiled sweetly as he ran his fingers through Carter's hair. "It really means a lot."

Carter felt warm tears fall on the back of his shoulders and quickly lifted his head. Carter placed his right hand on Adrian's cheek. "Babe, don't cry." He said as he wiped the tears off of Adrian's cheek.

"I'm fine..." Adrian sniffled. "I just...love you too much." Adrian buried his face in Carter's chest, embarrassed. Carter, shocked, smiled a bit, and embraced Adrian in another hug.

"AHHHH, dammit!" Carter yelled out. Adrian look up at him as he blinked his tears away.

"You're too much!" Carter continued. "I love _you_ too much. Stop being such a cute little shit!!" He hugged Adrian tightly and shook him a little. Adrian laughed and hugged Carter back.

"I love you..." Adrian said softly.

"Love you, too." Carter said as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of Adrian's head. "Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever--"

"Carter, I get it!" Adrian laughed, placing a quick kiss on Carter's lips. Carter smiled and kissed Adrian back-- deeper this time.

"I really mean it." Carter reassured Adrian. Adrian smiled with a bright blush appearing on his little face.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> That's it.  
> I can't write. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! (Even if you already did on the website~ lol)


End file.
